A Fresh Start
by CookieloverWHIPEDCREAM
Summary: 12 year old Sollux Captor moves to a small town with his brother and his Best Friend's family after something terrible happens to his parents. That's when he meets Karkat Vantas.


**A/N: Sup? I don't know why I wrote this. Humanstuck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie does.**

SOLLUX'S POV.

Hello, my name is Sollux Captor; I'm twelve years old and live with my brother Mituna Captor, our friends, Gamzee Makara, Kurloz Makara, Feferi Makara and Meenah Makara, and their mother Sarah Makara. Sarah took me and Mituna in after our parents died. My parents were murdered by Gamzee's stepfather. He had always been unstable but he'd finally snapped. He'd followed me and Gamzee back to my house after school. We'd gone inside and played video games until my mom got home from work and my dad told us it was time for dinner. Mituna had been hanging out with Kurloz. We'd just sat down for diner when he broke the door down, ripping it from its hinges, and he walked calmly into the kitchen with a knife in his hand and a crazy smile on his lips. My parents had shoved me and Gamzee into the closet. I'd heard screams and maniacal laughter before the door was pulled open. He used his free hand to grab Gamzee by his hair and yank him out of the closet. I remember screaming at him to let go of my best friend.

"Let him go!" I'd screamed, tears streaming down my face. "Let go of him!"

He smirked, pulling Gamzee's hair making the young boy cry out in pain. "But I don't want to let him go!" he fake pouted. "He's **my** son after all!"

"He'th not your thon!" I yelled. "He never wath and he never will be!"

I screamed as the blade neared Gamzee's throat.

"**NO!"**

I jumped in front of Gamzee.

I let out a scream of pain as the blade pierced my abdomen. It was worse than any pain Id ever felt. It spread through my body like flames spread out on gasoline.

I don't remember much of what happened next. Gamzee screamed my name. There were people yelling, sirens wailing, Gamzee's arms around me as he screamed and cried, his stepdad yelling at the cop arresting him, the sound of Mituna and Kurloz arriving, Mituna bursting out into tears as he and Kurloz rushed to my side, Gamzee was pulled kicking and screaming away from me as paramedics arrived and hurried me to an ambulance. Gamzee grabbed my hand.

"It's going to be ok, right?" he cried. "Please tell me I'm right! Please! Sollux you'll be fine, right? RIGHT!"

The last thing I saw was Gamzee, tear stained face and bloody clothes, being pulled into a chair by Kurloz and Mituna before I slipped out of consciousness.

************************************************** ********************TIME SCREW!**************************************************** ***********************

I awoke a week later in the hospital. When my eyes opened the first thing I saw was Gamzee crying in a chair next to my bed whispering what I thought sounded like.

"I'm sorry."

"Please wake up."

"I'm sorry."

I smiled slightly. I had a good best friend.

"Thorry for what?" My voice was raspy from not being used in a while. His head shot up and a grin spread across his face.

"Sollux!"

He threw himself out of his chair and wrapped his arms around me. I laughed returning the hug with my

Best friend.

"Thup, GZ?" He smiled even wider at my lisp and his nickname.

"Nothing much. What about you Solbro?" It was my turn to smile at my nickname.

"Oh you know. Nothing new." We both bursted out laughing. We laughed until I took a sharp intake of breath. Pain flared up from my abdomen, making me yelp.

"Sol?" Gamzee whimpered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I had breathed out.

It hurt like hell.

Gamzee and I were traumatized. We went to therapy for an entire year. When we couldn't take it anymore. Sarah decided that we were going to move. Somewhere far away from here.

We decided we were moving to the tiny town of Derse and Prospit, California.

The reasons behind this were that it was small, far away from the city of Skaia, New York and we knew kids from there. In 1st grade Gamzee and my class had done a correspondence with the 1st grade class from their school. My correspondent's name was Terezi Pyrope. She and Gamzee are my best friends. Terezi is blind. I don't remember Gamzee's correspondent's name. I think it started with K. Feferi's was an asshole named Eridan Ampora. I hate him. Meenah, Kurloz and Mituna have a whole bunch of friends there.

So right now I'm sitting in my old room finishing up my packing.

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo... What do you think? I think it's slightly strange. Review please!**

**Bye.**


End file.
